Simplified F.A.Q.
This is a simplified FAQ list. Here you can find answers to your questions mainly related to the Server. If you have any questions related to the Gameplay, please read the Extended F.A.Q. Do I have to pay to play in your server? No, and you will bunever/u/b be asked to. When Does the Server Open? The beta phase starts on 25th of May, and the server launches in 1st of June For how long will the Server be running? At least until the end of August. If people ask for it to be extended, It probably will be. How do I join the server? Contact the admin or any of the moderators of our steam group. While you're at it, you can apply to join the group Do Map Wipes happen? There will be only one map wipe when the beta phase ends. If the server starts lagging due to the ammount of constructions, we might do a second wipe eventually, but hopefully this won't be necessary. Do Server Restarts happen? Yeah they do happen every once in a while, sometimes in a daily baisis. The admin or the moderators will ask everyone to save their progress and when they get the green light from the players, the server will go down for about 5 minutes and it will be up again after that. Restarts happen to improve the quality of the server, because over time, things start to lag. The server is hosted in Europe, but I live in USA/ far away from europe. Will I be able to play on the server? It depends on the quality of your internet connection. We had active players from USA in the past and they didnt experience any serious issues. What is going to be the server Difficulty? It will be Hard Survival mode.The reason is rather simple, it encourages teamwork, it is more challenging, and it will also boost the in-game economy. Hunting is now profitable, as well as trading in general. The tribes might not have time to hunt/explore for themselves, so solo players will have an easier time selling their merchandise. Is tree regrowth mode on? And if so why? It is on, to ensure that there is enough wood for big builds. Are there any mods enabled in the server? No, we try to stay as vanilla as possible. In fact it is against our rules to use Mod.Api. Is building destruction disabled? No. PvP would be pointless in a server where building destruction is disabled. During Events like tournaments, we may disable it, to make sure that the arenas that players will fight on will not be destroyed. Why are there so many rules? To increase YOUR gameplay experience. We offer organized gameplay in a friendly enviroment and a non-toxic community. You will rarely ever find that in the forest. What if I dont want to join a tribe? You dont have to! Can I create my own tribe and invite my friends? Of course you can! You can create your tribe here and if you are not too much into PvP you can create a non tribal group, which is the equivallent of tribes without the PvP aspect. You can create your non tribal group here. For more information on how to lead you can give this a look. ''If you still have questions related to the server, our discord is the best place to ask them '':)